Desire
by Big-Babidi
Summary: No matter what, she will always be there. NarutoTsunade.


I would like to thank the people on the Rokudaime forums, especially **Vesvius** (currently **Vesvius B** on this site) for starting both the forum and the game this started in and **Somebody5** for requesting the Naruto/Tsunade prompt that spawned this. Without their contributions, this drabble wouldn't exist. If you're in the mood, go ahead and check out the forum, as it specializes in Naruto fanfiction. A link is in my profile page.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Not trying to make any money here.

* * *

Desire 

By bigbabidi

* * *

Watching the swaying Naruto stumble too quickly for his intoxicated mind to keep up, she did not miss him falling to the floor. The hard wooden tile of Konohagakure's signature pub offered the boy no comfort upon collision, opting for the opposing sensation instead. The blond quickly shook her head, sighing as she moved to assist him. 

Upon discovering his painful breakup with his girlfriend, Tsunade did not even bat an eyelash. She anticipated the relationship to collapse the instant it formed. The boy's monumental crush and hyperactivity along with the girl's short temper in conjunction to quickly forming conclusions created a foolproof recipe for an unmitigated disaster.

Their romantic bond lasted only a month.

While Tsunade would never confess it aloud, her gambling urges took over. She found herself powerless to prevent betting when Naruto's relationship would go sour. Her reputation as The Legendary Sucker in full force, she unsurprisingly lost.

Shizune planned on getting the most out of her two weeks vacation.

Her impulses of debauchery aside, Tsunade knelt beside Naruto.

Though obviously drunk, the boy still retained basic functions. Upon seeing Tsunade, he quickly but sloppily moved towards her. Luckily, he need not move far.

Once in reach Tsunade pulled him forward, gently positioning his head on her lap. Ignoring the few brave souls that dared whistling at the sight, she gazed down at him and froze.

She recognized that look.

It appeared on Dan's face ages before. Full of sadness, betrayal, uncertainty and most of all, lust. She instantly understood. He wanted to reach out but the fear of another betrayal pushed him back.

Tsunade could not, _would not_ blame her apprentice. Before arriving at the pub, she had spoken to Sakura. The pink haired medic could not stop crying as she explained her reasoning.

They did not work together.

As teammates? Sure.

As friends? Definitely.

As lovers? Not quite.

Despite their initial eagerness at starting a relationship, they simply did not possess the proper chemistry. Sakura realized this and broke it off before they had gotten too serious. During the entirety of her explanation she spoke with no malice, no spite. She had no hidden agenda against Naruto. Her course of action felt like the right thing to do, for both of their sakes.

Although Tsunade never blamed her, she still believed Sakura blundered terribly. In her mind, Uzumaki Naruto had everything she possibly wanted in a man.

Which caused her next dilemma.

'_What to do? What to do?'_

He need not say a word. His eyes continued revealing his desires.

Tsunade found herself struggling to prevent granting his unspoken wish. She knew Naruto felt attraction towards her.

The boy always managed to supply a quick peek in her direction whenever she turned away. Staying true to his naivety, he believed his amazing ninja stealth skills kept him undetected.

Obviously, a kunoichi of her caliber easily caught his supposed subtle glances. The immense thrill, the incredible arousal accompanying each interception surprised her the most. It took two to tango, and Tsunade had no ground to claim innocence.

Naruto's mission intake skyrocketed the moment he achieved chunin. If anything, his rank served in name only as he constantly fought alongside the village's most potent jounin. Naturally, such an arrangement nearly guaranteed a constant stay at the hospital.

While Tsunade hated the thought of Naruto being hurt, a small part of her began relishing his time under her care. She did not know when such feelings originated.

A few years prior, her connection towards Naruto contained one label: mother. Every halfway intelligent person in the village knew she happily adored the boy like the son she never had.

His continuous visits to the hospital... changed that.

She _loved_ treating him. Healing his wounds lasted only a moment; the fun began afterwards. When Naruto asked what she did, Tsunade called it a massage befitting of the most important person in her life. Hearing her view of him, he cheerfully accepted the answer.

She touched him, held him, caressed him, and downright _fondled_ him with a smile. As someone who had not experienced pleasures of the flesh in over a decade, her desperation and yearning for such contact overrode any common sense. Hearing his frequent moans in accompaniment, she reached a level of ecstasy formerly unimaginable.

After the initial time, Tsunade was addicted. She needed _more_.

She even devised their own private room for such occasions.

In fact, no medic ninja sans herself had access aiding him with an extreme emergency being the sole exception. Declaring the act a safety precaution because of the Kyuubi and no one questioned it. The medical specialist knew best after all.

_'Did Sakura know about this? No that's impossible.'_ She dismissed the idea as preposterous.

Tsunade felt no pride from her actions, nor the means she achieved them even if she cherished the results. Not to mention the incredibly blatant abuse in authority.

"Tsunade-no-baachan..."

She ignored the nickname. Hearing Naruto's tone carrying such sorrow, she made her decision.

"Can you stand, Naruto?"

Seeing him nod, she gently helped him rise. Upon standing, Tsunade grabbed his hand and leaned into his ear.

"Let's go back to my place." She whispered seductively.

Her fingers entwined with his own, she smiled sweetly, taking great satisfaction in his resulting blush from her actions.

Haruno Sakura made a mistake in dumping the boy.

Tsunade planned on rectifying it by making him a man.

* * *

For those that are curious, the prompt was a Naruto/Tsunade featuring drunk!Naruto and sober!Tsunade.

Anyways, if you feel up to it, go ahead and leave a review stating what you thought. I'm open to constructive criticism, and when I say that, I'm telling the truth.

See ya around

bigbabidi


End file.
